The Keeper's Adventures of Spy Kids 3: Game Over
The Keeper's Adventures of Spy Kids 3: Game Over is the thirty-sixth episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Juni Cortez, a former agent of the OSS, now works as a private detective but gets little profit for his work: four dollars and ninety-nine cents. He is contacted by the OSS and informed that his sister, Carmen Cortez, is missing. While relaxing by a lake, the Alliance of Light is told the same story, which prompts Sean to open a portal to the OSS. Sean is reunited with Juni just as the other members jump through the portal after him. They are reunited with Donnagon Giggles and his wife Francesca, who explain that Carmen was captured by the Toymaker, who has allied with an evil computer program known as the Hacker. The Toymaker was imprisoned in cyberspace by the OSS, but he has since created "Game Over", a virtual reality-based video game which he intends on using to escape cyberspace via players that reach Level 5, which is literally unwinnable. Juni agrees to venture into the game, save Carmen, and shut down the game. Sean volunteers to lead a team into the game, with Leonardo, Michelangelo, Brooklyn, Spider-Man, Mako, Cyborg, Diana, Sam, Rainbow Dash, Gilda (at Leonardo's insistence), Dr. Cockroach, Rook Blonko, Ben and Lucy Mann volunteering. The OSS also send a digital bird named Digit who seemed to follow them. In the game, which takes place in a full 3D environment, the team finds the challenges difficult. They find three beta-testers, Francis, Arnold and Rez, who launch them to the moon so that they'll have less competition on the way to Level 5. On the moon, Juni receives an opportunity to bring in a fellow ally to assist him, selecting his wheelchair-bound grandfather Valentin, who has been looking for the Toymaker for thirty years. He receives a power-up which gives him a robotic bodysuit, allowing him to walk and possess superhuman strength and durability. The team ventures into a robot battle arena where Michelangelo fights a girl named Demetra in order to return to Earth and Level 2. They meet the beta-testers again who believe they are players dubbed "The Rangers", who can supposedly beat Level 5. Rez is unconvinced and challenges them to a "Mega-race" involving a multitude of different vehicles. The only apparent rule of this game is "Win, at all costs." The crew wins with Ben as Upgrade and with help from Valentin, and Demetra joins the group, she and Juni display romantic feelings for each other. Upon entering level 3, Arnold and Gilda are forced to battle each other, the loser getting an immediate game over. While Gilda seems to gain the upper hand, she hesitates to finish off Arnold, which nearly leads to her demise. Demetra swaps places with Gilda and is defeated, seemingly getting a game over, much to Juni's sadness as he seems to have romantic feelings for her. As they walk, Gilda talks to Leonardo about the hesitation she felt before she finished off Arnold. Leonardo commends that Gilda has changed her ways for the sake of Rainbow Dash and her friends, though says that hesitation could make her vulnerable. The group get to Level 4 where Juni and Sean find Carmen, released by the Toymaker, who leads the group on. Juni follows a map given to him by Demetra to a lava-filled gorge. The group surf their way through the lava but Donnagon and Donatello attempt to prevent them from reaching Level 5 to save them, but this fails. Outside the door to Level 5, after the other gamers start to think that Carmen, Juni and the group are deceivers and the others prepare to fight, the real "Rangers" appears and open the door only to get a game over by an electrical shock (losing all of their apparent 100 lives). Demetra then appears, claiming to have gotten back into the game via a glitch but Carmen, Dr. Cockroach and Cyborg identifies her as "The Deceiver", a program used to fool players. Demetra confirms this and apologizes to Juni. The Toymaker attacks the group with giant robot, Demetra shedding a tear and shutting the game down so Juni and the others can return to reality. However, it is revealed that Valentin released the Toymaker and the Hacker, the villain's army of robots and mutants attacking a nearby city. Juni and Carmen summon their family members: Parents Gregorio and Ingrid, Gregorio's brother Machete, their Grandma, and Uncle Felix. With too many to handle, both Juni and Julian send out a call to all their friends and family. The Hacker is downloaded and deleted by Donatello. All the robots are destroyed except for the Toymaker's. Valentin and Derpy confront Sebastian the Toymaker and Valentin forgives him for putting him in his wheelchair, which he had been trying to find him to do all those years. The Toymaker shuts down his robot and joins the rest of the Cortez family and their friends in celebrating their family. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6